


Solo

by mikochin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, again what is this, implied one-sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochin/pseuds/mikochin
Summary: Knocking on the door, Hongbin couldn't run and hide behind the curtains anymore.





	Solo

Hongbin pressed the bell once, twice—and the third time just to be annoying. He resisted the urge to flee and hide behind curtains though, because: 1. he promised to himself he’s going to be nice today; and 2. there’s no curtain around to hide behind since this wasn’t their dorm.

He smiled despite himself. Dorm, huh? That was why he was here today.

The door opened and a surprised Hakyeon welcomed him.

“Hongbin?”

“What?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow. “I told you I was going to come.”

“No?” Hakyeon closed the door behind him and led Hongbin into his apartment, almost subconsciously. “You said to expect a delivery.”

“Well, I _am_ the delivery,” Hongbin smiled all too happily, as he put the bags he was carrying onto the living room table.

Hongbin looked around. It was a rather small, but cozy apartment. Two bedrooms, a small kitchen, living room with a comfortable looking sofa and a large screen TV. This was exactly what he visioned Hakyeon’s house would be, even before he saw the photos Hakyeon shared when Jaehwan and Sanghyuk came to visit.

“It’s nice,” Hongbin finally said.

“Thank you.” Hakyeon smiled, but he looked at him funny.

“What?"

“I really didn’t expect you to come to visit me at all,” Hakyeon answered, almost laughing but his expression still showed some kind of astonishment. “You refused to come when I invited you in the group chat.”

“Hey, I had a schedule that day.”

“You didn’t. I asked the managers and they said you’re free.”

It’s Hongbin’s turn to look at him with disbelief. “You checked my schedule from the managers? You didn’t believe me?”

“So, did you or did you not have a schedule on that day.”

“Well, I didn’t—” Hongbin put up a hand to stop Hakyeon from making complaining noise, “But I needed to visit my parents first.”

Hakyeon’s expression softened. “Are they okay…?”

“They’re fine. It’s just when I talked to my mother about you’re moving out, she told me to bring you some food.”

Hakyeon froze. He immediately went to the table and fiddled with the bags Hongbin brought earlier. “Are these…?”

“Especially made for you,” Hongbin chuckled. “Mom still remembered the things you like from the time when you often ate dinner with us, so she made those. It’s not much—just some kimchi, pickles, and other side dishes, but she figured since you live alone it might be useful when you need a quick meal.”

Hakyeon pulled out the containers from the bag. Homemade food. Hongbin was proud of those, his mother was a pretty good cook. 

“She even packed me some fruits too…”

A high stack containers of grapes, cherry, strawberry, and cherry tomatoes were arranged on the table.

“Well, um. Those are from me. There wouldn’t be my fruits you could steal from the fridge anymore, so I guess you need your own supplies.”

Hongbin expected a neck chop for that, but suddenly Hakyeon was all up in his space and hugged him instead.

“Hyung…?”

A sniff.

“Oh my God, are you crying?”

“Shut up,” Hakyeon said to Hongbin’s neck, but it’s so obvious from his voice that he’s indeed crying.

Hongbin stiffened. After a few seconds that felt too long, he raised his hand to give hopefully comforting pats to Hakyeon’s shoulder. Once. Twice. Another one but harder.

“Are you purposely hitting my shoulder, Lee Hongbin?”

That earned a laugh and naturally, Hongbin hugged him back.

***

“So how are you? How’s the dorm without me?”

“I’m fine. The dorm is fine. Everything’s fine.”

“I’m sure you guys miss me.”

“Really? I don’t think we even realized you moved out already—ow! What was that neck chop for?”

“Because you’re being a brat.”

“I mean you’ve been very busy the past few months, I rarely saw you even when you still lived there. Honestly, we all have been busy. When was the last time we’re hanging out together outside of schedules? Hell, we haven’t even met for a schedule as six for like the longest time.”

Hakyeon let out a sigh. “I know, right.”

“How’s living alone? Are you adapting well?”

“I’m trying to. But it was pretty good, so far.”

“You know you still can comeback. We haven’t rented out your room yet, but who knows about next month.”

“…”

“I’m serious about the rental thing—ow!”

“I’m moving out not because I don’t like you guys. You know that, right.”

Hongbin sipped his tea that had gotten cold. “I know, Hyung.”

“I do miss talking with you all until late at night, drinking together, watching dumb shows, fighting about hygienes…”

The television was playing the same commercials over and over again but still Hakyeon chose to look at it rather than Hongbin’s eyes.

“But I need my personal space. I need a quiet time for myself, to think and at the same time to rest my thoughts, I guess? I don’t know. All I know that this is something I’ve wanted to do for so long, and I’m really thankful you guys understand and respect my decision.”

“We want nothing but the best for you, Hyung,” and even Hongbin was surprised by how sincere it sounded.

“Thank you, really.” Hakyeon finally looked away from the screen. He smiled at Hongbin—not the heart-melting smile the fans and the public loved, but the warm comforting smile he’s gotten familiar of since nine years ago, “I might hug you again.”

“Ugh, gross.” But the corners of Hongbin’s mouth curving up anyway.

“I really want to cook dinner for you, but the thing is, I’m, uh… kinda expecting someone tonight.”

Right. There’s a weird feeling in Hongbin’s stomach, the same kind like when Hakyeon first told them that he wanted to live separately. Like when he realized the _real_ reason why Hakyeon wanted to moved out.

“Oh,” Hongbin said, and he admitted it would’ve been funny to see Hakyeon actively avoiding his eyes with his ears going red if Hongbin wasn’t so... unwell. “Of course, it’s Saturday night.”

“Maybe we could catch a late night movie sometime? Just like the old times?”

Hongbin laughed. “Don’t make a promise that you can’t keep, Hyung.”

Hakyeon was still waving at him, even when Hongbin had turned the corner, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t ever really gone.

***

_[Hakyeonie hyung]_

\- Are you home today?

_\- Yup. Why?_

\- Okay then

\- There will be delivery.

_\- What kind of delivery?_

_\- Are you sending me food?_

_\- Hongbin_

_\- Hey_

_\- Heyyy_

_\- Thank you so much for today_

_\- You know Hyung loves you like a real brother, right?_

\- I know.

**Author's Note:**

> from the recent news of hakyeon moving out.. i'm so happy that he's able to cross another thing from his bucket list!  
> living together or not, may vixx always feel happy and content with their life <3


End file.
